A Wolfs Past
by shardas1000
Summary: Robin is different, he is a werewolf. And what's worse is that no one knows. When his old pack comes to town will he give up his secret infront of everyone on the team and league, or will he deny it infront of his pack? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Well CRAP!

**Okay guys I just want to let you Mutha Fudging Oreos know that I will be continuing my other stories as well as this one but they will be on hold for awhile due to me working on this one, and me coming up with ideas for the others. As my cat in real life will be joining me to write this A/N. Go, SHOO Moses! Thank Notch! Anywhoozle, onto the story!**

Robin P.O.V

I had just gotten an urgent mission alert from Batman and was walking into the briefing room when I saw the team and league! "Uuuh what is the lea-" I got cutoff when Batman spoke. "They are here because this is a big mission that only one or the other cannot handle." "Oh". Batman continued speaking, " I am told that a big pack of around 30 wolves has been attacking towns around here. Some of the eyewitnesses say that they heard them speak to eachother in a jumble of growls and barks, but most of them say that they heard them say that they are looking for he. Your mission is to find these wolves and either get them back into the wild or execute them depending on circumstances." My face paled because I knew exactly who these wolves wanted. They wanted me.

~~~10 minutes later on the bio-ship~~~

We were on the bio-ship while the league was standing in the middle of the ship silently. That is until The Atom saw my sweating body sitting looking useless in my seat. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. "Yeah, just fine." I said back. Suddenly Miss Martian spoke up "We are arriving at our destination." We all got off the ship and looked around. We immediatly saw the wolves staring at us, sizing us up. Finally the lead wolf spoke up, he was big, and black. "We can smell he, we can see he, show yourself he." He snarled. everyone looked around at eachother. suddenly a smaller brindle wolf rushed forward and picked me up by the back of my neck. "Hey!" I yelped as she drug me forward. When she got to the pack she started licking me. Kid Flash ran in front of her and asked "What are you doing to Rob?!" She just snarled and got in front of me, trying to protect me. She then Snarled at him "RobinFlight is my son! Don't you dare touch him or I will personally rip your throat out!" Kid yelped and ran back to them. Suddenly I got up from her continued cleaning and said "Mom you will not threaten my friends!" I snarled. She suddenly looked mortified and yelped "Oh I'm so sorry my son I thought he was trying to hurt you!" I then facepalmed when I realized that both the team and league had heard us. I turned around to face them and all of them even Batman had their jaws hanging and eyes bulging. I then decided it best to turn into my wolf form and go to them. After I changed into my wolf form which was a large brindle wolf with a white underbelly, legs, feet, a white star on my forehead, and deep sapphire eyes with flecks of gold, pale green, and red. I licked my moms nose and walked towards my friends with my eyes big and sad and tail in between my legs. When I got to them I sat down, looked up at them with my big sad eyes that asked for forgiveness, and nuzzled Batmans' hand. By then everyone was staring at me. Suddenly Batman kneeled down and started scratching behind my ears. My back left foot started thumping the ground with glee. Suddenly I felt a lot more hands on me and realized everyone from the team was petting me, as was the league. I got up from my position and turned back to the wolves and snarled "Now leave! You found me! Now Leave!" All of the wolves yelped and turned back and ran back to where they came from. I saw Wolf in the crowd and ran up to him. He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes and I barked at him so no one but him and me understood "Race ya back to the ship!" We both took off to the Bio-Ship.


	2. Explanations

**Okay so a heads-up, Christmas break is about to end so updates will be just a tad more scarce than they already are but you can still expect them around 12:00a.m-4:00a.m starting this Monday. So I hope you enjoy zis chapter!**

When the team and league came back to the ship they saw two tired wolves plopped on the ground panting. Robin then changed back to his human form and got up to sit in his chair. He then spoke up

"Oh *pant* god now that *pant* was a run ay Wolf?!" He only got a grunt in response.

Everyone was still sort of shocked that Rob was a werewolf and were standing there until one by one they shook it off.

~~~15 minutes later at the mountain~~~

Batman stood in the briefing room facing the team of teens when he started telling them the usual, what went wrong, what they did right, good job, and finally he spoke to Robin.

"Explain, NOW!" He growled.

"Okay, first of all I'm a werewolf which you are all aware of. That was my old pack. And I despise them. That's all there is to it." Robin stated nonchalantly.

Batman didn't look satisfied and gave Robin the 'we'll talk about this later' glare. Robin simply shrugged.

~~~later that day at the mountain~~~

Robin was laying down on the couch in his wolf form when Wolf came in.

"Hey bud." Robin growled

"Hello brother." Is what he got n response.

Robin froze and looked at wolf for a second before finally settling back onto the couch with room enough for wolf to accompany him. After he jumped up and settled down beside him, he fell asleep with his head on Robins' midsection. Robin was surprised again for a second before falling asleep himself.

~~~somewhere out in the woods~~~

"We will strike soon, Moonstrike, soon. And then no one will trust him and he will be running back to us! Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

Every other wolf soon joined in.

**Okay guys sorry for the short chapter I'm still trying to figure out a few ideas for it so if the chapters are about this length or aren't very good then now you know why.**


End file.
